<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boyfriend's Hoodie by floofybrownie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621356">Boyfriend's Hoodie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofybrownie/pseuds/floofybrownie'>floofybrownie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>&amp; they have sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, they're gay in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofybrownie/pseuds/floofybrownie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Misumi finds Kazunari wearing his hoodies without any bottoms and thinks he looks so cute that he wants to fuck him senselessly right then and there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boyfriend's Hoodie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Literally first ever smut i've written. Really have no idea what to put here lol enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Does Kazu like that?”, Misumi repeated the action and watched him squirm with his brows frowning at the sensation. “Sumi please.”, Kazunari whined. He was already hard, begging to get touched. Misumi knew that all well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misumi pushed the hoodie up to his neck, revealing the hardened nipples. Leaning down to place a few kisses over them, flicking them with his tongues while he stroked his inner thighs at the same time. Kazunari’s clothed bulge was thoroughly exposed but was not paid attention to on purpose. Misumi got down and brought his face over Kazunari’s inner thighs. He placed kisses over them, almost too softly at first. Though, soon those were replaced with sucking and licking, obviously with the purpose of leaving marks. Kazunari’s breathing was getting heavier by each second. Deeply yearning for him to touch his hardened cock between his thighs instead. “Sumi, please I need you...”, Kazunari begs. “N-Need you to touch me…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm~?”, Misumi finally decided to stroke the bulge with his thumb and in an instant his boxers were thrown aside, the cold air hitting his hardened cock. Kazunari exhaled sharply. He stroked it lightly a few times, listening to Kazunari whimper when he touched the tip but he had let go rather quickly and commanded, “On four, kazu~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazunari instanteaously responded to the command and changed his position in the flash. He could hear some rattling sounds as Misumi attempted to take out the bottle of lube from the side table. Taking just enough in his hands, he coats his fingers thoroughly before tracing his middle finger over Kazunari’s entrance. “Kazu is a very good boy~”, Misumi drops praises. He leans over the boy underneath him and takes a few strands of hair to tuck it behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kazu is so pretty~”, He coos into Kazu’s ear. “Can I kiss Kazu?”, He asks after turning his head around by the chin. Kazunari takes the boy in for a kiss and gasps in kiss when he feels the finger pushed inside him, taking him by surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misumi’s fingers keep on moving and scissoring him relentlessly until he adds another finger and decides to pick up the pace. Misumi pumps his fingers deep into him while his chain of whines run consistently at that. Suddenly, Kazunari releases a loud moan when he feels Misumi’s finger pressing his sweet spot. “Does that feel good, kazu~?” “Sumi! Ah~!” He repeats the action as if Kazunari’s entrancing moans are fueling him to tease him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans down and presses a kiss on his shoulder. “Doing so good, Kazu~”, he leaves another praise in his ear and licks the outer part of it, making Kazunari let out a lengthy but soft moan this time. Misumi just can’t get enough of it. “Kazu is so good for me, so good.”, The praises keep on coming, making Kazunari feel all good and loved. While Misumi curls his fingers again mercilessly, pressing his prostate with just enough pressure to hear the blonde head cry out in pleasure one more time. “Sumi, please…”, He’s getting close but he can’t cum yet! He doesn’t want to. Turning his head around, he spots Misumi right behind him. “Please, I want you.”, he says shakily, in a pleading tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Misumi was going to give him what he had asked for but after stretching him out a few more times. He pulls out his finger when he’s sure that his partner is loose enough to take him. He flips the boy around and the feeling of wanting to melt overtakes him all of a sudden when he sees Kazunari’s flushed face, lips that turned cherry red from biting it occasionally to hold back moan and those glossy emerald eyes. It’s getting harder to resist by each second. Kazunari catches the glimpse of his boyfriend’s eyes turning darker with desire as bites his lower lip. He shivers at that sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls Kazunari closer by placing his hands under his knees and positions himself in front of his entrance. “It’s going in, Kazu~”  Kazunari gives him a nod while lifting his arms to wrap them around Misumi’s neck, pulling him closer.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Misumi rubs the tip of his cock over Kazunari’s entrance and pushes the tip slightly before thursting it all with a bang. Kazunari lets out a gasp. Misumi smirks and does it again, letting the sound of skin slapping echo loudly in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kazu feels so~ good around me.”, Misumi grunts and thrusts again ever so loudly, causing Kazunari to cry out with Misumi’s name in pleasure. “And Kazu sounds so pretty~ Did it feel good, Kazu?”, he asks and hits that place again and again until Kazunari is a moaning mess saying ‘yes’ like an endless chant. It felt amazing but he could barely make out words to express. Not to mention that he was getting closer to the edge with every thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His whimpers start to get louder when Misumi grips on his cock and begans palming it, sending twice the amount of stimulation. “Is Kazu going to cum?”, Misumi thrusts into him repeatedly in a hasty manner. “Ah-! Please, m-more...”, Kazunari was so close. He thought he was going to lose his mind at how Misumi was slamming his length into him, always hitting his sweet spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come for me, Kazu.”, Misumi tightens his grip on Kazunari cock. Kazunari shudders with a whimper and tightens around Misumi as well, making him groan. Misumi knew he wouldn’t be able to last long himself. But, with a few more thrusts Kazunari cums with a deep moan of Misumi’s name, spilling all over his stomach. “S-Sumi…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes go hazy and with his half-lidded eyes, he could only manage to get a glimpse of Misumi over his face, pushing away the strands of hair sticking to his forehead. He wipes the leftover tears from his eyes with his thumb and kisses the boy while still continuing to fuck him, but not in a rush this time. “Kazu did so well for me~”, He praises and finishes with a kiss before pulling away to avoid cumming inside him. He strokes his own cock until he cums over Kazunari’s stomach with a raspy moan of Kazunari’s name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stays there for a bit to admire the boy laying underneath him, wearing his hoodie, covered in cum, panting heavily while trying to catch a breath. Oh, Kazu is so beautiful and he’s so in love. He had the craving to go for another round but Kazunari seemed to be tired as he drifted off to sleep the next moment. Misumi had let him take rest and cleaned him up thoroughly, trying his best not to wake him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Kazu~”, affection drips down in his tone as he says it and places a kiss on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he’s definitely in love.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was weekend the next morning so they had plenty of time to go the 2nd and 3rd round.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>